Long term goals of this research include quantitative measurements of the effects of anesthesia and surgery upon circulation and respiration under normal and abnormal circumstances. These goals involve laboratory investigation of malignant hyperthermia, of relaxant effects upon muscle which can lead to hyperkalemia, and of barbiturate depression of organ and whole body metabolism. These goals also involve clinical data obtained during anesthesia for neurosurgery. Continued examination of organ and whole body metabolism and circulation with varying anesthetic agents is being expanded to include deep barbiturate anesthesia. This is important from the standpoint of our interest in metabolism and neuroanesthesia because of the use of this therapeutic modality in patients with head trauma or coma from various causes. These further studies will examine deep barbiturate effects upon skeletal muscle, heart, renal, and splanchnic metabolism and circulation.